1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction and method for jointing steel members using shear rings, and more particularly to a construction and method for jointing steel members using shear rings, achieving a jointing construction to which a real shearing force can be applied in jointing the steel base member and the steel overlapping plate by using bolts and shear rings in constructing a steel structure such as a building, a bridge and machinery, thereby improving working conditions, reducing material, and improving the jointing strength and durability.
2. Prior Arts
In general, various constructions for assembling or jointing steel plates or steel members are used in fields of not only architecture and civil engineering works for bridges, high-story buildings, etc., but also shipbuilding, aircraft industry and general machinery industry, and the constructions in these fields use various methods including welding, bolt-assembling, etc., for assembling or attaching steel plates or steel beams (hereinafter, steel members).
Welding is not common due to its difficulty in working and problem of corrosion. Instead, so-called friction jointing method depending on axial force of bolts is commonly utilized nowadays.
However, in case of the friction jointing method depending on axial forces, after the steel members are jointed or assembled, the initial state can be maintained only in a range of along-time axial force of the bolt or a simple shearing strength of the bolt.
Therefore, since load of the steel member up to hundreds of tons should be held by the frictional force by the axial forces of the bolts, a large number of bolts are used in assembling or jointing the steel members, which requires great human labor and appliance, although it is not easy to achieve even the required jointing force and moreover the working is prolonged.
To solve the above problems, proposed have been some inventions, in which a plurality of reinforcing piece are inserted in the jointing surface to be attracted into the base member when the bolt and the nut are assembled together, or in which the jointing surface is formed uneven (friction-jointing method), so as to increase the frictional force. However, there remains a problem of still requiring a large number of bolts and nuts since it is difficult to obtain more than one and half times of jointing force in average only by the increase of the frictional force. Further, the large number of bolts decreases the effective sectional area, which successively decreases the jointing strength and increases the number of working steps. Especially when the bolts are released by dynamic load for long time, there is no solution.
When the reinforcing pieces are located between the jointing surfaces and attached by an adhesive, they are released again during assembling. Further, it is difficult to get a jointing force capable of forcing the reinforcing pieces by bolts, which means it is impossible to employ this method.
In Korean Patent Application No. 98-23239, which was invented by the inventor of the present invention to overcome the above problems, object 1 and 2 to be jointed are jointed by bolts 3, nuts 7 and washers 8 through joint hole 3, and press-fitting rings 5 are inserted in the annular grooves 4 formed at the object 1 and 2, so that a shearing force is exerted to the press-fitting rings 5.
Although a large number of bolts and nuts can be saved through the above construction, its working has been nearly impossible because it is difficult to insert the remaining part of the press-fitting ring 5 into the annular groove 4 in the second one of the objects 1 and 2 in the course of overlapping the objects 1 and 2 after inserting a part of the press-fitting ring 5 into the annular groove 4 in the first one of the objects 1 and 2. In case the press-fitting ring 5 has an inclined side wall surface 5b of an annular body 5a and inclined corners 5c, inserting of the press-fitting ring 5 and jointing of the objects 1 and 2 become easier. However, a severe tensional load is applied to the bolts 6 due to the partial force by the inclined side wall surface 5b so as to precipitate the break of the bolts 6.
As a result of test under various load conditions after jointing the objects 1 and 2 with having inserted the press-fitting ring 5, we found that the objects 1 and 2 having weak surface strength compared to the press-fitting ring 5 are locally broken or damaged with ease as shown in FIGS. 18 and 20 before the happening of shearing force by change of temperature, static load, vibration, earthquake, dynamic load, etc., and that such local break or damage causes the break of the bolts which disturbs employment of this technic.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has invented the present invention through researching instead of applying the above technic.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above described problems of the prior arts, and accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a construction and a method for jointing steel members using shear rings, and more particularly to a construction and method for jointing steel members using shear rings, achieving a jointing construction to which a real shearing force can be applied in jointing the steel base member and the steel overlapping plate by using bolts and shear rings, thereby improving working conditions, reducing material, and improving the jointing strength and durability.
According to the present invention to achieve the above object, provided is a construction for jointing a plurality of steel members using shear rings, said construction comprising:
at least one first steel member and at least one second steel member overlapped together, the first steel member and the second steel member respectively having at least a bolt hole and at least an annular groove, the bolt hole being formed through each of the first steel member and the second steel member, the annular groove being formed at each of contact surfaces of the first steel member and the second steel member, the first steel member and the second steel member being jointed together by at least one bolt inserted through the bolt hole and tightened by a nut, the bolt hole having a first clearance, the annular groove of one of the first steel member and the second steel member having a second clearance smaller than the first clearance, and at least one shear ring inserted in the annular groove of both the first steel member and the second steel member to prevent slip between the first steel member and the second steel member together with the bolt and the nut,
wherein the second clearance allows a deformation or a displacement of the first steel member and the second steel member against a tightening force by the bolt and the nut until a predetermined limit, and the second clearance allows a shearing force to be applied to the shear ring by the deformation or the displacement after the predetermined limit, the bolt coming in contact with a side wall of the bolt hole at the predetermined limit, the deformation or the displacement being caused by temperature change, static load, vibration, earthquake, dynamic load, etc., the shear ring having a central side wall surface arranged at a side wall surface of the shear ring, the central side wall surface coming in contact with at least a part of each side wall of the first steel member and the second steel member up and down from the contact surfaces of the first steel member and the second steel member for applying a real shear force to the shear ring when the contact due to the deformation or the displacement happens at the second clearance.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the construction for jointing a plurality of steel members using shear rings, said construction comprises:
at least one first steel member and at least one second steel member overlapped together, the first steel member and the second steel member respectively having at least a bolt hole and at least an annular groove, the bolt hole being formed through each of the first steel member and the second steel member, the annular groove being formed at each of contact surfaces of the first steel member and the second steel member, the first steel member and the second steel member being jointed together by at least are bolt inserted through the bolt hole and tightened by a nut; and
at least one shear ring inserted in the annular grooves of both the first steel member and the second steel member to prevent slip between the first steel member and the second steel member together with the bolt and the nut,
wherein insertion-guiding surfaces are formed at both corners of the upper end of the shear ring in section, so that the shear ring can be easily inserted in the annular groove of the first steel member even with nearly no allowance, in case where there is nearly no deformation or displacement of the first steel member and the second steel member by temperature change, vibration, earthquake, dynamic load, etc., except static load. By this construction, the working condition is greatly improved because the shear ring can be more easily inserted in the annular ring of the first steel member. Further, the first and the second steel members can be more firmly jointed together because the shear ring can be inserted in the annular groove of the first steel member nearly without allowance.
The present invention also provides a method for jointing a plurality of steel members using shear rings, said method comprising the steps of:
(1) forming bait holes respectively at plural first steel members and plural second steel members which are overlapped and assembled together;
(2) forming at least one annular groove at each of contact surfaces of the first steel members and the second steel members overlapped together, the annular groove of the second steel members having a size capable of tightly receiving a part of the shear ring, and the annular groove of the first steel member having a size capable of receiving the shear ring with a second clearance;
(3) forcedly inserting and fixing a part of the shear ring in the annular groove of the second steel member,
(4) inserting and then maintaining a remaining part of the shear ring in the annular groove of the first steel member by relatively displacing and approaching the first steel member and the second steel member in a state that the first steel member and the second steel member are overlapped, to thereby align the first steel member and the second steel member,
(5) inserting each bolt in each bolt hole of the first steel member and the second steel member; and
(6) tightening each bolt inserted in each bolt hole of the fast steel member and the second steel member by each nut, so that the shear ring is completely inserted and forced in the annular grooves of the first steel member and the second steel member, to thereby complete jointing of the first steel member and the second steel member by the bolt, the nut and the shear rings.